Spinners Spider
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Darrick Granger has been asked to go to Spinners End to investigate a murder chain. He meets Severus who is incredibly unhelpful in Darrick's questions and investigation. But after finding the killer Darrick gets into deep trouble, his life depends entirely on Severus and whether he will look out his window. Sexual Content, Male/Male


**Spinners Spider**

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

><p>There was a buzzing his ear that he tried to get rid of with his pinkie but it wouldn't go, the train he had taken to get here had gone for an age and he had fallen asleep against the rattling window causing the ringing. And even after arriving at the station he had to walk the rest of the way to the town he needed.<p>

"Would have been nice if they gave me a car…" Darrick sighed as the town came to view on the hill, "Let's get this over with then."

Finding the small inn he bought a room and went up to place his bags there before going down to the pub, walking over to the bartender he held out his Detective badge making the man's eyes flash. "My name is Darrick, I wish to know what you know of the Spinners Spider."

"I only know a little." The man commented as he scrubbed his glass with a filthy rag, "Kills women in the bad district and leaves their bodies in the field, heard they were poisoned which was why he is called a spider."

"Is there a chance you can tell me more, or lead me to people who can help?" The Bartender threw his ran over his shoulder and pulled out a pen and paper to write down a handful of names.

"These are family members to the girls and also some gossipers, they should help."

"Thank you for everything sir, I will be back for a drink when I can."

Quickly Darrick left to go find the owners of these names.

**-HP-**

Hours later as the sun set, Darrick was able to discover where the women all disappeared. It had been a bit of a struggle to get words out of the family as they cried, and the old women who were the gossipers kept flirting and eyeing him. They kept saying they wanted him to hook up with their daughters but he had to explain he was already taken.

Walking calmly through the streets he made his way to the broken down street and grimaced, nearly every house was abandoned. Have the police checked each one for the killer, or haven't they gotten as far as me?

There was one house at the end with lights, he eyed it. The house was being lived in, not just used. Maybe the owner can answer some small questions.

Walking up to the front door, Darrick knocked. Waiting for a moment he tried again a little louder, he tightened his lips and looked at the windows above him. Unless the person was deaf there was no way they couldn't have heard him.

"Right then…" With a crack of his neck, Darrick pushed up his three quarter sleeves and began to make the climb. Perched on the windowsill he knocked on the glass, nothing. Leaping skilfully from that window to the next he tried again, "Hello? I just want to ask you some things, I will be out of your hair as soon as possible!"

Knock Knock BANG! The window slapped him in the nose as it opened suddenly, flailing Darrick fell to the pavement with a moan of pain. Above him a pale face sneered down at him in annoyance, "What do you want?"

"Questions, please…" Darrick whimpered out through his hands as blood choked him. The man above him closed the window, Darrick thought he was going to be ignored again before the front door slammed open. The pale man leaned over him with angry black slitted eyes.

Slowly Darrick stood and pulled a tissue out of his pocket to hold against his bleeding nose, the pale man didn't look one bit worried.

"Darrick, I am a detective who was sent here to investigate the Spinners Spider. The girls were said to have vanished from this area, I wish to ask you a few things. Have you heard anything?"

"No." Darrick waited to see if he was going to say more but got nothing.

"Have you seen anything strange?"

"No."

"So nobody has been seen entering any of these abandoned homes?"

"Yes." Removing the tissue as his bleeding stopped, Darrick sighed and scratched his chin making the sound of his light stubble fill the quiet air.

"… Do you look out your windows?"

"No."

"Oh… helpful…" Darrick chuckled, the man gave him a glare. "What do you know of the Spider?" That was not an answer that could be answered with just a yes or no.

"Nothing."

It took everything for him not to slap a hand on his face and groan in frustration, his hand tightened on his chin and his brow twitched slightly. Slowly he paced the pavement.

"The families say the girls vanished from here, so it is possible the Spider is holed up here somewhere poisoning random victims." The pale man watched him in annoyance, obviously he wanted to return to whatever he was doing. "Excuse me, but what direction is the mall?"

The man jabbed a long finger backwards making Darrick's eyes flash to the homes across the road and tighten his lips. "Each girl was caught returning from work in the mall, so the Spider would have to camp somewhere that he could see down the road. That way he would be able to see a girl coming and get in position…"

Behind him the man raised a brow, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"... So that gives me six possible homes to search…" Darrick mumbled to himself without hearing the question as he pointed to the two across from the pale man's home, and four on the other side of the two roads. "So all I have to do is find the right one and get there when the Spider is waiting…"

Frowning, the pale man waited. "Mr Darrick." That made Darrick look up, "I am busy, is your business finished."

"Not finished until I capture this killer." Darrick laughed in warm humour while the man looked irritated, "Can you tell me… wait sorry!" He pulled out his phone as it rang making the dark haired man sigh in annoyance.

"Hello is something wrong bro? No just on a case, you called me when I was questioning someone… what's that? I sent a birthday present for her a week ago, has it not arrived? Of course, tell her Uncle loves her and that he will call when he gets back to the inn… yes I am always safe. Later." He hanged up with a sigh, "Sorry it is my niece's birthday. As I was going to say, can you tell me the closing times of the mall?"

"Five-thirty." The man growled out in exasperation, his temper was starting to slip.

"Only a few minutes to go then… thank you for your time, if you see anything if you happen to look at your windows for some reason please call me." The man snatched the card from Darrick's hand with the desire to get away from the cheerful man, "Oh, what's your name?"

"Severus." He spoke curtly before he slammed his door in Darrick's face.

"What a charming fellow!" He yelled it out so Severus could hear it before he tucked his hands into his pocket and rushing over to find a good hiding spot.

**-HP-**

Observing from the far end of the road, Darrick waited. Finally his patience won off as he saw a hunching shadow sneak to the house directly across from Severus' home making Darrick sigh.

'If only he looked out his windows he could have saved lives.' Making his way towards the house he waited a moment before sneaking in. Keeping to the walls he listened to the ramblings of an old madman.

"They closed you down, my precious lab. Took my subjects away and ruined my chances to make history, but I will make them pay. Oh yes, pay when I finally get my poison right. Just a few more test subjects… what was that my sweet?"

Darrick stopped at the agape door and waited, through the gap he could see the man dressed in a doctor coat bending over the ground with a needle kit lain out in front of him. He was looking at one filled with a clear liquid with such adoration.

"Yes, we can start with the meddler. I will kill him and it will be so sweet…" Meddler… he wasn't talking about me was he? Darrick tightened his lips, and slowly opened the door. His gun was held comfortably in his left hand.

Tinkle. Darrick stiffened as the mad man perked up, that sounded like glass beads. Mad eyes turned to meet the Detectives, "YOU! Meddler, fool!" He howled with laughter then released a cry as Darrick held his gun out.

The gaunt man ran and Darrick gave chase, he will not let the bastard escape. Slowing down when the killer disappeared in the shadows he raised his gun and walked through the broken down house, listening carefully he picked up on the scurrying or rats and the scuffle of feet.

A cry came from Darrick and his gun fell from his hands as pain originated from his neck, the mad man laughed wildly and threw the empty needle to the side. His mouth went dry as he felt his body tremble, the killer cried out in surprise as Darrick tackled him to the wall and screamed in pain as his ribs almost completely shattered.

As he fell to the floor and tried to crawl away, Darrick slammed down with his foot making the old man howl in pain as his leg cleanly snapped. The man went unconscious from the pain.

Stumbling as his vision blurred, Darrick tried to get outside while calling for help. "SEVERUS… Severus!?" He leaned on the doorframe for a moment as his vision went misty and he grew weaker, everything was spinning and he tried to stumble over to the pale man's home. He barely registered the cold ground as he collapsed onto it.

Through the fog he could hear his name, "Darrick?"

**-HP-**

Severus had been reading a book in the silence, he did not hear the cries of the Spider as Darrick broke his bones but he did faintly hear his name being cried out from the middle of the street. In annoyance as he recognised the voice, Severus slammed his book on the table and hanged out his window to yell at the Detective.

His sharp eyes picked up on the brunettes form on the ground in the faint light of the moon and rushed into his potions room to grab what he could, in his mind he could remember Darrick saying something about poison during the questioning before he rushed outside with quick steps.

"Darrick?" The man looked in the direction of Severus' voice, his lips were cracking and his eyes were milky white. He tried to gasp out something.

"Spider… detain… inside… phone…" Holding Darrick down as the man flailed, Severus forced down the potion and waited to make sure the man would be fine before pulling out the mobile from where he had seen in, he called the police as Darrick looked around with wide eyes as the potion began to eat away the poison.

"Name your service, situation and address."

"Police, Spinners Spider." That made the woman on the other end call out quickly, she said Severus' address while she was at it.

"What is it about him, did you see him?"

"He has attacked the Detective, but I believe he was able to 'detain' the killer."

"Of course, the police are on their way." Severus hanged up, already he could hear the distant screams of the sirens. Looking down at the pale man's head in his lap, Severus sighed in annoyance before using his sleeve to dab away the sweat on the man's brow making Darrick blink and try to focus.

Many police cars and one ambulance surrounded him, a handful ran inside and came out with an unconscious old man. "His ribs have been severely shattered by some kind of force, possibly a tackle, and it looks like his leg was broken too." One on hand doctor stated as he quickly examined the old man, "But he will live with proper care to answer for his crimes… what about the Detective?"

Severus held the dizzy looking brunette up so he could blink around at the flashing lights in confusion, the doctor examined him before nodding. "Come with us Mr Granger, you seem to have faint traces of poison."

"F-faint…?" Darrick looked confused as the doctor and Severus helped him into one of the police vans, "But…"

"Don't talk and just rest, thank you for the call." The doctor nodded to Severus, who sniffed and stalked off back to his house. Darrick blinked at his back in confusion before throwing his head back to relax.

He needed to thank Severus when he could.

**-HP-**

Two days later there was a knock on his door, Severus sighed and rubbed his brow. Who was it this time? He had police questioning him all day yesterday and hadn't had a moment of peace.

Opening his door he was met with the shocked face for Darrick, the man looked like he was midway climbing Severus' walls again. "Oh… you answered." The man cleared his throat and stood on the ground again.

"What is it now?"

"I wanted to thank you…" Darrick rubbed the back of his neck as Severus gave him a staggered look as if he wasn't expecting any thanks, "I want to buy to some drinks while I finish my recovery here. The Hospital won't let me return home for at least a week…"

Thinking, Severus stepped aside making Darrick look at him with surprise. Slowly the man stepped inside and followed Severus into the kitchen. "Wait here."

"Yes sir!" Darrick saluted him making his brow twitch, quickly he rushed into his storage to grab his fire whiskey.

Returning he poured them both a glass, Darrick looked at it before giving it a sip. "Mmm, that's good." He moaned in appreciation and took another mouthful, "What is it?"

"Whiskey, you won't be able to obtain it."

"Ah… homemade or something? That's fine, I don't drink often…" The two men sighed when Darrick's phone rang, "Hello? Yes I am fine, currently drinking with my saviour. My brother says thanks… humph he says back, HUMPH!"

Severus drank at his whiskey, he could just hear the voice of Darrick's brother on the other end and understood the words.

"What's that? What bad news…?"

What he heard made Severus frown, 'Your boyfriend is cheating on you, I am sorry.'

"Oh… oh… I see. Thank you bro, I… yes I will be fine don't worry. Say hi to the family and give the girls kisses from me ok?"

The call ended and Darrick rubbed his eyes, Severus said nothing as he drank and watched the slightly younger man.

"Unbelievable… if he couldn't stand the long distance he could have told me…" His voice sounded so exhausted and weak, "Sorry, one moment." He stood and made a call while walking around the kitchen. Severus strained his ears to listen as a males voice came from the other side of the phone.

'Hey love, something wrong?'

"Yes, are you really cheating on me?" Silence, "Why didn't you tell me you didn't like the long distance? We could have done something…"

'You think it was just the long distance?' That made Darrick tilt his head and frown, 'You are a decommissioned soldier and so strong and commanding when you talk, I thought you would have been more 'dominating' during sex but your submission was just so… boring.'

Darrick flinched and gave Severus an embarrassed look, he knew the other man could hear. "I see, I apologize for that. Do be sure to have your things out of my home by the time I return… oh and don't touch any of my things because I will know." Hanging up the man rubbed his brow and sighed.

After some silence he reached for the fire whiskey and threw it all back in one go, "I am sorry for that… I should probably go."

"Weren't you going to thank me and have a drink?" Severus sneered out his words with dark humour, Darrick looked at him with worn out honey eyes.

"Sorry… I…" He covered his eyes with a shaking hand and sighed long and deep, "Really should go get some rest. These past few days have been so terrible to me."

Removing his hand Darrick jumped, he hadn't even heard Severus move in front of him. His senses must be really fried after everything.

"I don't see why your ex found your submission so bad." A shiver ran down Darrick's spine at the man's suggestive tone and looked at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, Severus ran his mouth across Darrick's jaw waiting to see if he was going to run. Wouldn't be the first person.

Darrick's breath hitched and he tilted his head giving Severus access to his throat, he moaned deeply and gave the pale man permission to continue. Severus tugged away Darrick's rather stylish vest and shirt and threw them onto the back of a kitchen chair, his eyes followed the trail of his hands down the brunettes chest.

Feeling hands tugging at his own shirt, Severus sighed and pulled it off with a little hesitation. It was at this point every other man that got to this part would run away, only prostitutes stayed, he watched Darrick examine his thin body. "You should eat more, you will get really sick." Darrick muttered worriedly as he leaned forward to give Severus' chest a kiss.

Severus blinked, this handsome man was willing to continue? Afraid that Darrick would change his mind, Severus ducked his head and ran his tongue on the man's pulse while also undoing their pants. Darrick moaned and wrapped his arms around the taller man, he felt his hardening manhood be released and stroked softly by a slender hand making him grunt with desire.

"Severus…" It was a true moan of want, not the fake ones prostitutes did but a genuine whisper of his name in desire. Quickly he let out his own member and grinding against the shorter man making them both moan at the heat and feeling. "Severus please…"

Feeling his dominating want rise, Severus stepped back. Darrick looked at him with hazy eyes and willingly followed him to his bedroom like a puppy. They stumbled through the door as they kissed and clung to each other, Severus pushed Darrick down onto the bed and crawled over him.

"I don't have…"

"Just do it, please." Holding his torso up with his arms Severus looked between them as Darrick wrapped his legs around him. He positioned his shafts tip and pushed in with a grunt, Darrick moaned and tightened his fingers into the sheets as the pale man pushed into him. Without oil it was a little painful.

They sighed in unison as Severus hit Darrick deep and fully hilted, they stayed motionless for a second before moving their hips together. Moans and gasps came from Darrick as he clung to Severus' neck, not only was he submissive but his walls were sensitive making him pulse around the other man.

His speed rose as the lust grew, both men grunted and groaned as they thrust against each other. Darrick arched and opened his mouth wide in a gasp, Severus watched the emotions on the man's face through his slitted eyes. Already he could feel his shaft burning with the want to release.

"Severus I… please…" Using one hand, Severus took Darrick's weeping hardness in a tight grip making a keening cry come from the man and his hips jerked upwards. Slowly he jerked the man to the pace of their thrusts and smirked at the look on Darrick's face. It was like when he was poisoned just his eyes weren't white with pain, but with lust.

Yelling out in pure glee as he came, Darrick slammed his head into the sheets and scrunched up his eyes. His walls clenched around Severus making the man moan out a sigh and thrust even faster, he wanted to fill Darrick with his essence and finish his claim on the handsome man's body.

Grunting and moaning breathlessly finally, Severus came thickly. Darrick's walls sucked at him like a prostitutes but it felt more beautiful, more eager. With his long fingers, Severus rubbed at Darrick's arse cheeks and back while he stayed pressed deep inside, he didn't want a single drop of his release to escape.

Even his light touches made Darrick moan and squirm, "Sensitive." He gave a chuckle and pinched the skin beneath Darrick's balls making the man cry out and thrust against his stomach.

"I…" Darrick was out of breath, his eyes slowly focused on Severus' face and he gave a warm grin and light laugh that made the pale man jolt in surprise. "Thank you …"

"You still have a week to apologize, don't waste it all in one night." The two chuckled as they lay down together in the bed, for the first time Severus had someone staying in his bed and willingly cuddling against his thin frame.

Looking down he scoffed, Darrick had fallen asleep against him almost instantly. The past few days must have really exhausted him. Returning his gaze to his roof Severus sighed. He was probably going to be looking out his window more often now if it was possible this handsome man would return.

Maybe a couple of warning spells along his entrance pavement were in order?


End file.
